


A Favor for a Sister

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babysitting, Caminoka, F/F, Fluff, Hinocami, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla and Hinoka have their plans for the rest of the day interrupted when Corrin and Rhajat need someone to watch their son on short notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor for a Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Another request, and my first Caminoka fic! Enjoy! :D

Hinoka didn’t like to waste any time in the mornings. When she sun came up, she rarely lingered under the covers. She washed her face, did a quick check of her hair to make sure it was standing up in the right places, got dressed, and she was off to whatever task needed doing that day. Simple and straightforward.

When she felt arms wrapping around her waist as she tried to pull her boots on, she remembered how much less straightforward things had gotten. She felt herself stiffen as fingers traced the lean muscle of her stomach, melodious humming filled her ear, and warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

“Oh! G-good morning!” Hinoka stammered.

“Good morning,” Camilla cooed, pressing a kiss to Hinoka’s cheek and hugging her closer. “You’re looking especially pretty today.”

Hinoka swallowed. “T-thanks. You look really p-pretty too, Princess Camilla.”

Camilla giggled, her fingers still tracing patterns on Hinoka’s stomach. “Still so formal. You know you don’t need to use my title, right, my sweet Hinoka?”

Hinoka nodded. In a lot of ways it was still strange for her. In the span of a few short months they had gone from mortal enemies to friends to lovers, and it was only in the past two weeks they had decided to be open about their relationship. She knew Corrin would understand, but had terrified at what the rest of her family would think of her falling for someone who not that long ago had wanted to kill them all. Thankfully, they had all been supportive (even if Takumi still didn’t trust Camilla’s intentions), but it was still so much so soon for Hinoka.

Then again, it wasn’t as though she would have been able to hide Camilla even if she tried. She had a tendency to be very… open about her affections.

“S-sorry,” Hinoka muttered.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Camilla smiled, resting her head next to Hinoka’s. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable. It’s actually quite cute, in its own way.”

Hinoka smiled, feeling herself relax somewhat despite how reddened her face had become. She brought her hand up to play with Camilla’s lilac locks, and leaned into her touch. She breathed in Camilla’s scent, wondering how it was possible for someone to always smell so good. She always managed to smell like roses, even if she had just gotten up, finished an intense training session, or had spent the night making love. It was intoxicating.

“So… I, uh… found a nice spot on the mountain. A little clearing about halfway up,” Hinoka began. “I had thought that later, when we’re finished all our duties, maybe we could, well… go there? I could bring some food and something to drink, maybe a blanket we could lie down on.”

“Do you mean a picinic, Hinoka?” Camilla chuckled.

“Well… yes,” Hinoka replied sheepishly. Somehow it was always harder to have the words come out the way she planned when she was in Camilla’s presence.

“I would love to, my dear,” Camilla purred, planting another kiss on Hinoka’s cheek, lips soft and warm.

“That’s great!” Hinoka responded, the excitement in her voice palpable. “I’ll head down to the kitchen and we can-“

_Knock, knock._

Hinoka practically jumped out of Camilla’s grasp, straightening out her dress and heading to the door. She opened it to find Corrin, holding a decidedly massive bag, and Rhajat, holding little Kana in her arms. “Oh, hey, sister! Or, sisters and nephew, I guess,” she smiled. “How a-“

“My dear little sisters!” Camilla squealed, pushing past Hinoka. She pulled Corrin into a big hug, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, which she was happy to return. She then did the same to Rhajat, who quite visibly wasn’t sure how to react. She then leaned down to pepper Kana with kisses. Hinoka felt heat rush to her face as she had just now noticed that Camilla was only wearing one of her silk robes.

“Uh, hi,” Rhajat muttered.

“Well, good morning to you too, big sister!” Corrin chirped. “I didn’t expect you here, but this is actually perfect.”

“Oh?” Camilla asked, returning to entwine her fingers with Hinoka’s. The blush on her face continued to grow more intense. ”What is it, Corrin?”

“Well, it turns out that Ryoma wants us to run some sort of training exercise with the infantry. I’m not entirely sure why it’s so urgent today,” Corrin explained.

“I’m sure it’ll be valuable and not a complete waste of everyone’s time,” Rhajat grumbled.

Corrin sighed, “You don’t know it won’t be, love.” She then turned back to her sisters. “Sorry about that. But yes, while I apologize for the short notice, we’re wondering if it’s not too much trouble, you would mind watching Kana for the day?” Corrin asked, putting on her best smile.

The very question made Hinoka nervous. What did she know about looking after a baby? “Oh! Uh, well… I think that Princ- I mean Camilla and I already have plans for today, so-

“Of course we can, Corrin!” Camilla smiled, squeezing Hinoka’s hand. She was starting to get a bit tired of being interrupted. “We’d love to spend the day with our darling nephew,”

“Um, Camilla? What about our picnic?” Hinoka whispered.

“Kana will be fine to come with us,” Camilla smiled, playing with Hinoka’s hair. “I think it would be lovely for him to spend some quality time with us, don’t you?”

Hinoka made the mistake of looking at Camilla when she asked the question. Once she saw those eyes and that smile, there was no chance for her. “Oh, uh, of course! It’ll be an adventure for him!”

“Wonderful!” Corrin grinned, handing the bag to Hinoka. Even with her strength, she was impressed at how heavy the bag was. “His bottle, cloth diapers, and toys are all in here. We also put his favorite book in for when it’s his naptime.”

“Just remember, _only_ read the marked pages,” Rhajat interjected, pulling out the book to point out the bookmarks. “Those are the relatively safe hexes. Oh, and don’t say his name or anyone else’s that you don’t want to have a bad day,”

Hinoka chuckled. “Hexes? That’s a good one, Rhajat!”

“Good what? I’m being serious. I’m always serious about my hexes,” Rhajat explained. “It helps him sleep, the worst that happens is someone gets unlucky and trips. He thinks it’s hilarious,” Rhajat giggled. Hinoka gulped.

“He’s had breakfast, so you just need to worry about lunch and dinner. If everything goes well, we’ll be back to grab him at sunset!” Before Hinoka could ask any more questions, Corrin leaned in to hug her. “Thank you both so much!”

“You’re welcome,” Hinoka replied uneasily.

“Kana is in good hands with his aunties,” Camilla chimed as she took him from a somewhat hesitant Rhajat. “He has such wonderful mothers, I’m sure he’ll be just perfect.”

“You can count on us!” Hinoka forced a grin. “He’ll be doing just fine!”

\--

Hinoka knew that Camilla’s smile was more than just pretty; her smile could mean almost anything. It could mean bloodlust, condescencion, hatred, hurt, kindness, affection, desire. Even when they were enemies, Hinoka spent far more time studying and admiring the curve of Camilla’s lips than she’d ever like to admit. Now, a single smile could make her absolutely melt if it was the right one.

That wasn’t the smile she was giving Kana right now. That smile was of the “I’d kill you if you weren’t my sister’s” variety.

“I’m sure it’ll wash out!” Hinoka insisted, taking the baby from her, holding him awkwardly. “If worse comes to worse we can ask Jakob. He always does a great job.”

Camilla, straining to keep her smile up, removed her shawl, and checked to see if the spit up milk had dripped down to her corset. It had. “Perhaps our dear sister might have told us that her child cannot keep his food down. At the very least I could have prepared.”

“I think it’s just something babies do,” Hinoka responded, wiping Kana’s mouth with a facecloth. “If you’re worried, I can finish feeding him.”

Camilla, dabbing at her corset with one hand, handed Hinoka the bottle with another. Maneuvering her arms to position the baby into something of a laid back posture, she offered him the bottle. Kana clearly had other plans however, as he batted the bottle out of her hand and started gripping on to Hinoka’s hair. Hard.

“Ouch! Let go!” Hinoka cried out, trying to gently pry Kana’s hands off of her hair. As soon as she was able to get one hand off, though, the other grabbed yet another handful of her hair. Kana howled with laughter all the while. “How is Kana’s grip so strong?” Camilla let out a short giggle before stopping herself, much to Hinoka’s chagrin. “Ow! How come he left _your_ hair alone? It’s way longer than mine! Crap, that hurts!”

Camilla made no effort to suppress her next laugh. “It seems Kana takes after his auntie Camilla.”

“He takes pleasure in the suffering of others?” Hinoka grumbled.

“Only sometimes, my sweet Hinoka,” Camilla smiled. This one was full of amusement. “What I mean is that he also appreciates redheads.”

“I won’t have _any_ red hair to appreciate if he keeps this up! Gah!” Hinoka cried, finally releasing the last bit of hair from his grip and holding him away from her head. “Isn’t there something else that he can play with that isn’t attached to us?”

“Hmmm…” Camilla dug into the sack Corrin gave them, pulling out a few toy soldiers and bones that Hinoka desperately hoped weren’t human. “Well, at least the soldiers remind me of the ones my little Leo used to play with. He was such an adorable child,” Camilla sighed, setting them up on the ground for Kana.

Hinoka nervously lowered him to the ground, and sat down across from him. At the very least she could play toy soldiers with him. “All right, Kana! You can be the brave Hoshidans, and I’ll be the evil Nohrians.”

Camilla cleared her throat, and smiled. “Are you sure those are the correct sides, my sweet Hinoka?”

“Oh. Uh… right. Sorry,” she responded sheepishly, face turning red. Camilla sitting down behind her and wrapping her arms around her let Hinoka know she was forgiven for the indiscretion. “Okay, so you’re the brave Hoshidans, and I’m the evil bandits!” Kana giggled in approval, drawing a smile from both women. Wanting to get into the role, Hinoka lowered her voice as much as she could, picking a toy at random to be the bandit captain. “Bwahaha, all the gold in this village is mine! I’d like to see you do-gooders try to stop me!”

Smiling and laughing, Kana picked up one of his soldiers, and promptly hurled at as hard as he could into Hinoka’s eye. He started to laugh even harder.

Her hand immediately went up to her face “OW! KANA, WHAT THE F-“

“I don’t think we want to explain to our dear sisters how Kana learned that word,” Camilla gently reminded her, stroking her cheek and urging her to the side. “Perhaps we just need a different game to play with him, one that’s a bit more simple.”

Camilla had barely finished her first sentence when Kana had hurled another toy soldier, this one landing right down the front of Camilla’s corset. Still holding her eye, Hinoka snorted and started laughing.

“He might be a great ninja one day with aim like that!” She forced out between peals of laughter, still holding her eye.

Camilla sighed, fishing the toy out and setting it on the ground. She covered herself just in time to block his next throw. “Perhaps it’s time he has his nap?”

Hinoka had no desire to argue. “Great! We can put him on my bed. Do you want to read his, er… storybook?”

Camilla nodded, and picked Kana up, and was instantly greeted with screaming and crying. He clearly hadn’t decided he was finished playing. “Now, sweet Kana, I know you wanted to play more, but sometimes we all need a rest,” Camilla spoke in her softest, most reassuring tone. “I’m sure you’ll be much less grumpy once you have a good sleep, don’t you agree?”

Kana continued his crying, kicking his legs as he was set down on the bed. Hinoka handed Camilla the spellbook. Opening up to one of the pages, she began to read: “Klaatu, verata, n-“

“Wait!” Hinoka interrupted. “Rhajat said only one of the marked pages. I, uh, well, think maybe we should listen to her.”

Camilla blinked. “She did mention that. Very well,” she flipped to the nearest marked page, and tried to speak over Kana’s screaming. “Spirits of the night and bats that fly by the light of the moon, come forth from the astral realm and jinx this person for all time.”

“That’s… that’s one of the safe ones?”

“It would appear so, my dearest Hinoka. It’s marked, after all,” Camilla replied. “Oh, there’s one more bit left. Darmastro aspecti martain.”

The two waited for a few moments to see if Kana was tiring himself out. He was not. Camilla’s smile became somewhat twitchy.

Hinoka was the first to break the silence. “I… I think I have an idea. Maybe we can head out for our picnic now? I’ve heard sometimes a gentle ride can help them get to sleep.”  
  
Camilla nodded. “I’m certainly willing to try,” she smiled.

Carefully picking up the screaming baby, Hinoka and Camilla were off for the stables. On the way, Hinoka had tripped and fell down a small flight of stairs and bumped her head on a door frame.

\--

Hinoka held on tight to Kana with one arm, who was squealing in the delight, and onto Camilla’s waist with the other. She was comfortable flying, but wasn’t quite so comfortable being the passenger, or having to carry a child while she was doing it. Still, she was more than happy to be heading off on the picnic, and Camilla looked quite beautiful with the wind in her hair.

Going for a few circles around the clearing, drawing yet more sounds of mirth from Kana, Camilla eventually brought her wyvern to land. She patted Marzia’s head and cooed at her before dismounting, reaching her arms out to take Kana from Hinoka.

As soon as she had gotten off, Hinoka immediately set to work preparing the spot. Grabbing the basket from Marzia’s tail, she started rolling out the blanket on the grass, taking out all the food and uncorking the wine. She was impressed at the spread Camilla had been able to prepare; fresh baked rolls, sandwiches, salad, and even a small cake. Hinoka brought the wine, as she had felt she had the lowest chance of getting that one wrong. At least until she pulled too hard trying to uncork it and sent one of the bottles rolling down the mountain, the sound of breaking glass following shortly after.

Camilla giggled, and tickled Kana. “Oh, my dear Hinoka, what ever will I do with you?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Camilla stammered, looking down at her feet. “It was an accident.”

Camilla leaned in to kiss the crown of Hinoka’s head. “It’s not important. We still have the other bottle, and milk for Kana.” She then looked Hinoka up and down. “And such a cute princess to enjoy it all with.”

Hinoka, blushing and smiling, kissed Camilla. Her lips were always so soft and inviting. “I… I could say the same thing.”

Camilla grinned, sat down on the blanket, and patted the spot next to her. “Come, I’ve made quite a bit of food for you, and I won’t have it go to waste.”

Flopping down beside her, Hinoka immediately started dishing herself up as Camilla gave Kana his bottle. The bottle had quieted him down, and this time Camilla managed to avoid him spitting up over her clothes. As Hinoka tucked in to her sandwich, taking big bites, she let out a muffled sound of appreciation; it was even better than it had looked. Once Kana was satisfied, she sat him on her lap, using a fork and knife to cut up her sandwich. Hinoka resisted the urge to chuckle at the sight.

As they spent hours talking, eating, drinking, and playing with Kana (who seemed much more inclined to play with his toys rather than hurl them at his aunts this time), he eventually dozed off, much to the relief of Hinoka. Kana was cute, but a bit overwhelming.

Laying him down on a corner of the blanket to sleep, Camilla leaned against Hinoka, resting her head on her shoulder and draping an arm across her back. Hinoka happily responded to the touch, kissing Camilla and resting her head against hers.

“It’s nearly sunset,” Hinoka noted. She knew they’d have to cut things off soon. Rhajat and Corrin would be expecting them.

Camilla snuggled closer, her fingers tracing up and down Hinoka’s side. “ _Nearly_. I intend to make use of every minute until then, my princess,” she purred, kissing Hinoka’s cheek.

Hinoka grinned, and pulled Camilla even closer. “So after today, do you think you’d ever…”

Camilla turned her head to look at Hinoka, and smiled. “Absolutely not. I’m perfectly content being the big sister and doting aunt.”

Hinoka nodded, and rested her forehead against Camilla’s. “I think that works for me too.”


End file.
